Flat flexible cables (FFCs) and flexible printed circuits (FPCs) are often used to provide electrical connectivity in electro-mechanical assemblies. Manufacturing processes associated with fabricating FFCs and FPCs are such that the FFCs and FPCs may be vulnerable to certain types of corrosion.
FFCs and FPCs generally include cut edges which have exposed copper. When a process used to manufacture FFCs and FPCs result in bare copper exposed to the atmosphere, sulfur and other corrosive elements in the atmosphere may react with the exposed copper. As a result, sulfur corrosion, and/or creep corrosion may occur. Such corrosion may cause electrical shorts and/or electrical opens, which may impair the performance and the lifetime of the FFCs and FPCs.
To reduce the likelihood of bare copper at cut edges of FFCs and FPCs being corroded, sealing and plating processes may be used to effectively cover the bare or exposed copper. While sealing or plating over cut copper edges may reduce the likelihood of electrical shorts and/or electrical opens, such sealing and plating processes are generally time-consuming and add cost to manufacturing.